Everything start from there
by loyalcouple123
Summary: Twincest.. Kaoru is a selfless brother so he hide the fact that he is in love with his brother, but Hikaru foundout and was so happy that his brother feel the same way, suck at summary, but please read it. Thanks a lot


**So hi guys, so I loved to write about shounen ai, and remember this English is not my first language, so sorry if it was bad.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : You're my most important person<strong>

(Hikaru's POV)

Onece again, Kaoru and I put on our brotherly love act. As always, I was the person who told the girls about his embarrassing secret, but of course it just an act. "Hikaru, you promised me you wouldn't tell them about it !" Kaoru complained, blushing. I chuckled, Kaoru is a good actor , he can wear mor than 20 faces, " Sorry, my little Kaoru, it's just that you are so cute at that time you know, I'm so sorry " I leaned closer until my face was inches away from his, he blushed even harder to the tip of his ear. His ears was sooo cute, and his lips was red and look really soft, I... want them. I leaned even closer when I thought about it. Until our noses touched. But I make sure to keep our distance, I didn't want to lose control of myself and do domething bad to Kaoru. Then I heard those fangirls across our table squeal, I rollded my eyes.

" You guy are so cute together !, I hope that you guy will always together ! " one of the girl in the group yelled out, " Of course, I can not stand it if Kaoru is not here with me " I wrapped my arms around my twin's waist and pulled him closer to me, " Hikaru, without you my life would mean nothing " my younger brother said, as we embraced each other the fangirl squeal with joy. I know that it just an act, but as days went by I started to think different, I didn't take it as an act as much as anymore. My thought being interrupted as Kyoya announced, " Alright ladies, it almost time for the host club to end, you can go home now".

Awwww, but we don't want to, because starting from tomorrow, we would be on vacation and we couldn't see you guys until summer is over " the girls complained, oh yeah that's right tomorrow is the start of summer, and the host club will have their vacation in Karuizawa, " Don't worry, you guy can come with us, how about that ? " Milord said, showing his charming smile, " Yess, we will comeee ~ " all of the girls said in unison. i don't care where are we going to as long as Kaoru is there with me. Since I don't want to go anywhere without my little Kaoru, that's right I love my little brother more than a brother should, but I'm fine with it because loving someone is not a bad things.

I planned to confess my love to him over this summer, " Hikaru ? ", " Hum ? " I looked over to my brother, " What are you thinking right now ? You seem to be deep in thought " Kaoru looked at me innocently. I chuckled, whispering into his ear " I'm thinking of you " his face is all flushed up, he pushed me away, " H-Hey you... it already over you know, the act " he panic, awww look at him he is so adorable " I know, but it is fun to tease you sometime " I said teasingly, making him blush.

" It's not fun... let's go home now " he reply shyly, and walked out of the room, " Ah ~ wait or me Kao-chan " I waved goodbye to everyone before I catched up to my brother, " Kaoru ~ Wait up ~ " I sang as I reached out my hand and grabbed his shoulder.

" Kaoru ~ Oi Karou ~ " I turned him around and was shock, Kaoru's face are all flushed up. I chuckled, " W-What are you laughing at ? " he stuttered, " Nothing, nothing at all " I giggled, " You are so weird sometime, you know that " he pouted but is still blushing. Ahhh I love him so much.

( Third person's POV )

Finally summer time had begin and everyone is looking forward to go to Kruizawa. " Ah look at this place Kyoya ~ it is beautiful " Tamaki said in a high tone, very exciting about this trip.

" Really you act like you are only 3, grow up " Kyoya said without an expression on his face, " Awww that's mean Kyoya, you should enjoy, it summer you know " Tamaki pouted, crossing his arm.

Kyoya looked at him smirking, he then walk closer to the pouting blonde and whispering into his ear " Sorry " the raven said, making the blonde teenager blush furiously, " It's ok come on, let's go " Tamaki said grabbing Kyoya and dragging him to the cabin, the raven looked at him and smile, wah such a cute couple 3. So anyway Hikaru is really jealous of them, he couldn't get to do all of that with Kaoru, that's not fair.

" Hikaru, help me stand up, we have to sit on the car for so long, my legs is starting to get numb " Kaoru said, he have a hard time to walk, " Awwww, Kaoru let me carry you then " Hikaru walked closer to kaoru, " N-No thanks " Kaoru blushed, " But you said you can't walk right ? If you don't let me carry you on the back, then I will do the bridal way " Hikaru knows that he is winning.

" F-Fine then ! " Kaoru let Hikaru carry him on the back and they also walked into the cabin. " Wahhhhh, guys look Hikaru is carrying Kaoru, how cute ! " they ignore the fangirl yelling, " Ah you guys come here ".

The twin sit together with the rest of the host, and Hikaru have decided to tell Haruhi about the confession he is planning for Kaoru, " Haruhi ","Yes ?" Haruhi asked, " Can you accompany me for just tomorrow, I have to tell you something " what Hikaru said make Kaoru froze, " ...Ok sure " Haruhi accepted.

Suddenly Kaoru feel like he can not breathe a really bad feeling that he have right now, he can't seem to describe this. But he decided to follow them tomorrow.

Morning came and as planned Haruhi is going to accompany Hikaru for just today, Hikaru didn't waist anytime, after finishing putting on his clothes Hikaru raced down the stair and eat breakast, then... it time to go ! As Hikaru walked out of the cabin to where Haruhi is right now, Kaoru is following behind wit hthe rest of the host. " Kaoru ? Why do you want to follow them ? " Tamaki asked, he looked really funny because they all have to dress up to disguise themself as someone else or else the planned to follow Hikaru would be busted.

" Yes, we have to, I just worried about my brother, ok " Kaoru said looking really irritating. He didn't like the fact that Hikaru is with someone else, it make him mad just to think of it, but he didn't want to tell his brother because he scared that he will make his brother sad, so he decided to just follow his brother silently to checked on him. But he feel like he couldn't take it anymore.

( Hikaru's POV )

I leaned closer to Haruhi's ear and said " Haruhi, so about yesterday ... ", " KAORU " I paused hearing milord's voice calling Kaoru, I turned back right away and see the host stand there and Kaoru is running away, what happened ...

( Third person's POV )

Kaoru ran away cause he can't take it anymore, it hurt him so much, tear ran down if his cheek as he continue to run " KAORU " then he heard his brother calling his name, but he didn't want to explain everything to him so he keep on running, unfortunatly Hikaru is a fast runner so he catched up to his brother and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist, stopped him from running any further, it was raining.

They huff from the excercise they just had, " Kao-", " NO " Hikaru paused, looking at his brother, " Don't ... I don't want to hear you, just go back " Kaoru's voice is trembling, Hikaru then notice that his brother is crying but why,"Kao..." he tried to find the right word then Kaoru cut him off " I-I love you " Kaoru said it, he had finally said how he feel for his brother. Hikaru is shocked he didn't know that his brother liked him too, " Why didn't you tell me ? " Hikaru turned his brother around to face him.

" Because... I didn't want to ruined our relationship as brother right now, I know that I wouldn't see your happy face anymore if I tell you that, and you like Haruhi too, you even asked her to accompany you today, I didn't want to ruin your happiness so that's why... that's why I thought that if I keep silent and support you til the end, and see your smile, then I already feel satisfy, that's what I thought " Kaoru cried even louder, Hikaru stood there, he didn't know his brother have think so much for him, he gritted his teeth.

Then he pulled Kaoru into a kiss, it was passionate. Time seem to stop, and at that time they feel like only them is there together, only them. Finally they parted, breathing heavily " You... you should think for you more than me, I would be really sad if you risk everything for me, because I love you Kaoru, I love you, you are the most important person to me " Hikaru confessed, he don't regret about loving his brother not at all.

" Hikaru " Kaoru whispered and Hikaru hugged him tightly. " I love you too, Hikaru " Kaoru whispered into his brother ear and a tear of happiness fell down on his cheek this time. " I know, Kaoru, you must have been really depressed about this for a long time, but not anymore, I'm here now and I will never let anything or anyone make you sad again, never " Hikaru said everything and he mean it from the bottom of his heart.

" Thank you, thank you, I love you so much, always stay with me from now on "

" Of course, I will always stay with you, you are my most important person, only you and you only "

* * *

><p><strong>It not end yet, there will be more, and I'm also sorry for any misspell, or the story is too bad, but English is not my first language so please be nice with me,thank you for reading though ^^<strong>


End file.
